


Four Firsts

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Sex, F/M, First Time, Het, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: You can only lose your virginity once but she extraordinarily lost it four times! Or really only once, the other three didn't count.





	Four Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with the idea of writing a Sirius/Lily but had a hard time figuring out a way to make it without the whole James complication. I wrote this for InsaneJournal's 2nd Annual Bring Back the Porn challenge. Thanks to torino10154 for the first and last tune up and a HUGE thank you to blpaintchart for her brit!pick and being so helpful and wonderful.

It all started with Prewett. Not Fabian, Gideon. Everyone knows Fabian doesn't fancy girls all that much. Gideon lay slightly on top of her grinding himself into her thigh, his hand tracing the curves of her breast while his tongue probed every part of her mouth. 

Lily pushed herself to Gideon encouraging him in his pursuits. The ache of want circled in her belly then dropped between her thighs. Gideon's hand left her breasts, then slid down her stomach stopping at her waist. Gideon broke their kiss. 

"I need to go." His voice was slightly breathless but other than that carried no emotion. 

"No," Lily said, slipping her hand on the back of his neck. "Stay. I want you to stay, I _need_ you to stay." Lily felt her body encouraging her words. 

"Sorry." Gideon gave Lily one last hard kiss. Then quickly stood up straightening his robes. 

"Why do you have to go?" Lily demanded, pushing herself up on her elbows. 

"Have to toss off before I go to quidditch practice." 

"Stay here, and there will be no need to _toss off_." Lily tried to give her most seductive and encouraging look. 

Gideon shrugged. "Sorry, I'm no ones first." 

"What does that mean? Someone had to be _your_ first." Lily said angrily.

"Yeah, Marlene McKinnon, she was my first." 

"She's every one's first." Lily felt really annoyed about that for some reason. 

"Cheer up, you'll find someone to shag you. You're pretty, with a great arse." He shrugged and left before Lily was sure if she was offended or not. 

This is how Lily found herself here; two months later in her room with Severus, alone. If guys like Gideon didn't want virgins then Lily would make sure she wasn't one. She should have thought about it being Severus all along in the first place. He wouldn't laugh at her or talk about it behind her back. He would never tell anyone he "nailed Evans", "popped her cherry" or any other tasteless remark. He would be sweet and kind, that's what she needed. Gideon was not the sort to get any awkwardness out of the way with. With Gideon you wanted to hang on and enjoy the ride. With Severus, it would be just right. 

They kissed on Lily's bed for a long while, what felt like too long a while. Lily had to start running her hands up his shirt so that he in turn would do the same to her. She never had to do that with a boy, make any move first. Severus was hesitant and shaky but not unwilling. 

Once Severus got the point where Lily wanted this to go he pulled away from her. His face having the dueling emotions of wanting this too, and unwilling to believe what was happening. 

"Sev, don't stop." Lily pulled at him. 

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, sounding worried. Lily nodded and pulled off her knickers to prove her point. 

Severus dark eyes were paralyzed then Lily sat up quickly threw off her shirt and then undid her bra and threw that aside too. Severus was fighting where to look, her breasts, her fanny, her face, where? 

"Severus," she breathed. Lily slowly began to spread her thighs, the final and biggest invitation. 

His hands shook as he undid his own trousers. He let them fall to the floor as he removed his pants. He lay down on top of Lily. She gripped his back as they attempted to move their hips together. His hard prick slid against her coarse hair, up against where she was wet.

"Fuck, yes," Severus moaned. He came everywhere. Lily had never seen a boy come, knew what would happen, but didn't imagine it would be so much. Her hair was matted with come, it soaked her inner thighs and stained her bed sheets. 

Severus clearly thought they had, Lily didn't have the heart to tell him they hadn't. 

Lily never counted this as her first time, she was sure Severus did. That was okay with her. 

^^^^^**^^^^^

 

Lily's stomach was full and she began to feel very sleepy. Something about being back at Hogwarts the first night always made her anxious to bed. She got up from Gryffindor table with her friends to head off to bed. 

"Evans not so fast!" Prewett called after her. She turned around to see him striding toward her, big stupid Head Boy badge on his chest. Fabian should have got the nod, Gideon didn't deserve it. Lily crossed her arms as he reached her. 

"You have patrol duty tonight." He informed her. 

"What?" Lily almost shrieked. 

"Far too big of a job for the new prefects and beneath myself or any other seventh year. First night back always draws out some sort of trouble." He was so full of himself. "Lupin! Evans come on, you and Lupin will be together."

Lily cursed silently for an hour as her and Lup—Remus, walked the dark halls. Lily tried to remember to call him Remus, she had learned after working with him a few times last year he was different from his friends. He wasn't a complete arsehole like Black and Potter, he was different, better. 

Remus seemed fairly relaxed and chatty the whole time. It probably meant his friends didn't have anything planned. If they had planned something, at the least Remus would be making excuses to leave her alone. At quarter to one in the morning Remus suggested the whole thing was a waste of time and they should just go to bed. Lily was more than happy to comply. 

They entered the dim common room, Lily was about to head off to bed when she saw Remus sit down in a chair. "Not tired?" she asked.

"Not too bad," Remus smiled kindly. "I want to relax for a bit before going to bed."

He looked sweet and handsome in the glow of the fading firelight. His eyes shone in a way that made Lily want to know him better. 

"Want company?" she asked. 

"If you're not tired-" he shrugged softly.   
Lily found a chair and sat down next to Remus. They chatted for awhile, eventually the subject of their families came up. Lily didn't know Remus's mum was a Muggle.

"She worries about me a lot," Remus said quietly. "It's hard for her to have me so far away-she doesn't understand a lot of it." 

"Oh Remus," Lily sighed. She reached out touching his hand. Her parents loved that she was a witch, she felt sad for Remus that he felt bad about being away from home. "I'm sure she'll get better." Remus snorted softly. 

"You'd think she'd be used to it by the start of my _sixth_ year." 

"Maybe she's stubborn," Lily said with a smile, Remus smiled back. Their eyes caught one another, his eyes felt intense on her. His gaze looked down at her holding his hand, he then looked back in her eyes. She was pierced by him. 

Remus leaned in kissing Lily. His lips were kind, sweet and soft, it felt wonderful. She kissed him back, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He moaned pulling her closer, swiping his tongue along hers. 

His kiss was so hungry it traveled immediately to Lily's stomach, she wanted him all of the sudden. Snogging him alone was mind blowing. 

Lily twisted her hand in his sleeve, ready to pull him to the floor, but he beat her to it. 

Before she knew it they lay in front of the embers of the fire, kissing with urgency and pulling off the clothing that needed to be pulled off. 

Lily rucked up her robes as Remus threw his off. He pulled off his trousers and pants, quickly, Lily gasped. She had _never_ seen, nor imagined a prick that big. Mind you she hadn't had much experience but she knew what a cock looked like from pictures and things the girls talked about. She remembered suddenly someone telling her that her boyfriend said Lupin had the biggest cock, that it was "ungodly" huge. They were damned near right!

Remus blushed slightly when he saw the look on Lily's face. "Wow" Lily said with awe, not wanting him to feel self-conscious. 

He lay on top of her, and slowly put himself in her. Lily's eyes watered from the stretching burn between her legs, and he wasn't even all the way in her yet. She bit her lower lip, digging her teeth into it to keep from verbally wincing. The last thing she wanted to do was give him a complex. A big cock was supposed to me a good thing- right? 

One last push and he was finally all the way in her. Lily moaned part from pleasure part from the pain or the pain mixed with pleasure. Remus was breathing heavy, Lily could see the sweat on his brow. She wondered what he was fighting so hard against. He stopped moving, but Lily desperately _needed_ him to move. It was fucking uncomfortable!

Pain and need mixed in Lily made her feel brazen, she grabbed the back of Remus and thrust her hips into him as hard as she could. 

"Oh God," Remus said as he thrust back and quickly came.

They lay next to each other on the floor staring at the firelight. 

As the days and weeks passed the more Lily thought about it the more she decided it didn’t count as her first time. It wasn't possible to count something where clearly the other person was uncomfortable with. 

^^^^^**^^^^^

 

It was a spectacularly wonderful victory that included a spectacularly heinous injury. It was really Potter's fault when you gave it some thought; he was just too good. The main source of the problem was that he knew he was too good. For the first quidditch match of the season Gryffindor had unleashed an assault on Ravenclaw's keeper, the poor bloke really had no shot. The snitch seemed to be hiding extraordinarily well which gave the Gryffindor chasers, mostly Potter, more time to add points. Once the score was a very lopsided 210-40 Potter got a little too full of himself. Flying in an overly fancy sort of way taunting the other players. But that really didn't call for a bludger to his head, it called for something, but that was a bit too much. There was blood everywhere, or at least Lily thought so, and Potter mumbled incoherently as he was taken to the Hospital Wing. 

That night Lily should have been enjoying a Potter free Gryffindor Tower. His ego was oppressive and the place felt bigger without it, but it felt empty too. Lily would never admit it, but the victory seemed hollow without him. Unable to sleep later that night Lily figured it couldn't hurt to go and check on him. She pulled on her dressing gown and quietly left the dormitory. 

She shivered as she hurried along the corridor. Fortunately the moon was full that night so she was able to see easily, some nights it could be pitch black and running into something wasn't unheard of. Lily quickly made it to the hospital wing undetected and luckily Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight. As she walked in the room she was relived to see there was only one patient in here tonight, only one bed had the curtains drawn. 

Lily peered between the curtains to see Potter asleep in bed. She was somewhat surprised to see him alone, she hadn't seen his friends for hours, and they weren't even at dinner. 

Potter looked remarkably well. No blood. His entire face and head looked as if nothing had happened. Madam Pomfrey really was quite capable. 

Now that she saw he was ok she should go back to bed, but something drew her closer. She made sure the curtains were firmly closed.

She walked softly towards the head of the bead; curious that Potter looked so different when he was asleep. He looked almost sweet and he looked a little vulnerable without his glasses, like it wasn't quite right. Before Lily could think better of it she reached out and gently brushed a bit of fringe away from his forehead. Not that it made a difference, messy as his hair always was. Which truth be told, Lily always liked.

His face was soft and warm, Lily traced her fingers across his jaw the barely there bits of stubble bumping under her fingertips.

In spite of herself Lily smiled, she was enjoying herself a little bit. She rested her hand on the edge of the bed studying his face. His eyelashes were long and dark; Lily had never really noticed that. They almost brushed the tops of his cheeks with his eyes closed. His lips were slightly parted and pouting, this intrigued Lily.

Even though Potter was an arrogant shit who was too full of himself to stop from taunting the other team he really hadn't deserved _this_. The innocence in his face pulled Lily closer, she wanted to brush her lips to his. She had heard Potter had a concussion, he would never know and Lily would never tell a soul.

His breath swept lightly across her cheek as she leaned in. She puckered her lips and touched them to his. It was short quick kiss. Lily stood back and smirked, it wasn't so bad; she even thought she might have enjoyed it. She had better do it once more to make sure it wasn't terrible.

She kissed him a little harder this time. Potter began to move, but Lily didn't stop. She heard him breath in sharply as he arched his chin to align their mouths better. Lily opened her mouth a little to slide her tongue into his mouth. Potter reached up and firmly but comfortably put his hand on the back of Lily's neck, urging her closer. Lily kissed him harder; in response he kissed her harder.

Potter traced the insides of her lips, and then slowly put his tongue in her mouth. Gliding it past hers smoothly. James was _really_ good at this, Lily marveled for a second.

Standing was starting to get uncomfortable; Lily lifted her knee and rested it on the edge of the bed. Potter's hand slid down her neck to cup her jaw. She rested her hand on his shoulder and the other above his head. Potter began to try to sit up, Lily suddenly worried about his head.

"No," she said pulling away quickly. She climbed onto his bed, straddling his waist.

Resting her body across his chest he wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him as deeply as she could. The stubble above his lip and on his chin chafing her face. The burn felt sensual, Lily craved it a little more.

Lily settled her hips lower on Potter; she could feel his erection through the sheets. She almost pulled away but she knew she was equally as turned on. She pressed purposefully to him, Potter responded by arching into her push. 

Reaching down to her waist Lily quickly undid the tie to her dressing gown, and then threw it off as quickly as possible. She moved her arms and legs to pull Potter's bedding down. Without hesitation she pulled at his pajama bottoms. His cock pointed proud and hard, ready for her. Lily slipped off her knickers and kissed Potter one more passionate time. 

She lifted her nightdress slightly as he lowered herself on them. Potter stared at her with a hazy sort of look. She knew without his glasses she must look fuzzy to him but he seemed not to care. 

His prick slid into her further and further. She moaned and threw her head back with the first rock of her hips. It was amazing. She moved slowly back and forth, the hem of her nightie lying across her hips and upper thighs. 

Potter rested his perfect hands, on her hips encouraging her thrusts up and down up and down. Lily brought her hands to his; she pulled them up her body to rest on her breasts. Potter moaned as he rubbed and brushed the pads of his thumbs against her cloth-covered nipples. _Fuck_ , Lily really liked that.

She moved fast on him, thrusting, wanting it harder him further in her. Potter arched up with each thrust to give her what she wanted. Arching and playing with her nipples, he was bringing her closer and closer.

Her thighs began to shake, so close, she pushed harder, Potter thrusted quickly. "Yes," Lily moaned as her orgasm began to over take her, Potter groaned as he came in her holding her hips tightly in place.

Lily fell lazily down on his chest, her body feeling like custard. She looked up for a second Potter smiled dopily down at her. _Shit_ now he would be worse than ever. But he was pretty damn good for being knocked over the head. Lily didn't find that completely consoling. 

She looked up again to kiss him and was surprised to see him completely asleep. She lifted herself carefully from him and climbed off the bed. She found her dressing gown and threw it quickly on. Grabbing her wand she did a quick cleansing spell on his flaccid cock then tried to carefully pull up his bottoms. After tucking the bedding around him she was about to quickly run from the hospital wing. Luckily before she did she noticed her knickers on the floor, she quickly shoved them in her pocket.

Despite herself she gave Potter a quick last kiss, then ran the whole way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Dread had settled in by after breakfast the next morning. Shagging was all well and good, but she couldn't bloody stand Potter.

In the early afternoon him and his friends climbed through the portrait hole. Some people cheered the arrival of their beloved chaser. Potter waved slightly, Lily rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Miss me Evans?" he said walking up to her. _Shit, he was going to make a thing out of this._

"You were gone? I hadn't noticed." Lily kept her eyes on her book and turned the page.

"That hurts. You didn't stay up all night worrying?"

"No, I slept. What did you do last night?" Lily tried to sound casual, curious if he would make a sly comment or not.

"Bugger if I know. I was knocked out till about two hours ago." Potter rubbed his head and shrugged. He didn't remember! What was he sleep walking? Lily felt insulted he didn't know and relived too. He must have been sleep walking -- sleep shagging.

"Sorry to hear that, Potter. Glad you're better now." Lily gave him a small warm smile then politely returned to her book. Called away by his friends he left her alone.

Lily couldn't believe he didn't know, she was the only one that knew. She wasn't about to tell one bloody soul either. 

That time didn’t count either.

^^^^^**^^^^^

 

"Ms. Evans, please go to my classroom and keep a watch on Mr. Black for me. He is to be cleaning the desks for another hour of his detention," McGonagall said sternly. She then turned her hard gaze back to Potter, Pettigrew and Remus "I have a situation to deal with here."

"Yes, professor." Lily turned to go but not before giving the detainees a glare, as if they hadn't lost enough house points already. Plus she had to baby sit Black that was sure to be a pleasant treat.......

Lily opened the to McGonagall's classroom to see Black bent over working so that his arse pointed squarely at the door. _Idiot._ He stood and turned around; he was clearly surprised it was Lily walking in.

"Evans? What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here to baby-sit you," Lily replied, finding the closest seat and plopping down in it.

"Where's McGonagall?" Black demanded as he turned to face her.

"She's dealing with your mates. You won't be in detention alone for long."

Sirius snorted "Shows what you know, we haven't been allowed to sit detention together since Filch caught his office on fire." Lily tried not to laugh, she didn't want to be amused by him.

"When was that?" Lily asked.

"Third year, maybe fourth. Hell if I know, detentions run from one to another for me." Lily thought that was about the most honest thing she ever heard Black say to her.

"Well get to work with whatever you were doing," Lily crossed her legs and leaned on the desk. Sirius waved some sort of flat edge blade at her.

'I'm scraping gum," he said smacking his lips around a piece he was chewing "want some?"

"You're revolting," Lily shuddered.

"Thanks," Black said arrogantly, then turned and continued scraping.

_scrape scrape scrape scrape_ for almost twenty minutes straight. Only interrupted with the occasional pop of Black's gum to break the monotony. Lily should have grabbed a book before she got here.

She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and stared off blankly, her eyes started to water she was so bored. Lily leaned back rubbing her eyes trying to revive herself. She was so bored. Looking around she saw Sirius working his way towards her, he must not have cleaned this desk yet. She got up and moved to sit on the teacher's desk, that way she wouldn't have to move again.

"Have you almost finished?" she asked Black, trying not to sound irritated.

"Why? Late for something?"

"No," Lily scoffed.

"Anxious not to be stuck in the same room as me?" Black asked with a half smile.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ it." Sirius chuckled at her.

"Always hostility with you Evans, you can never be nice to me, or even polite," Black shook his head in a sad sort of way as if he actually cared. 

"That's not true!"

"Is so," he said back. "Last week we got partnered together in Potions and you didn't speak to me once. You huffed when I wasn't shaving the ginger properly, or I assumed that was the problem. You didn't say anything and snatched it out of my hands."

"That's because I loathe you Black," Lily said coolly and crossed her arms. 

"No you don't. You loathe James, not me." 

"One in the same." 

"Ouch," Sirius said with mock indignation. "I've got a much better arse than James, surely you could tell the difference that way." 

Lily turned her head away biting her lip. She would never admit she had ever looked at either of their arses. Truth be told they were both better than decent. Sirius began to laugh, she should have said something back, it was clear he thought he was right. Lily took a deep breath squaring her shoulders.

"I apologize, Black. I was unaware I had been so rude." Lily felt very diplomatic. He nodded his head in reply and began to walk towards her.

"Maybe you can loathe me less if you call me 'Sirius' instead of 'Black'," he suggested casually.

"Sirius?"

"My first name, yeah? Heard it before?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Good then, Lily, we have an agreement." He had reached the teachers desk and was standing very close to her.

"Fine, Sirius," Lily said with a mock little grin.

"See how easy it is to be nice to me?"

"It's not as if you're Prince Charming," Lily answered dryly.

"I'm better than Prince anything." His voice said a bit deeper, more hushed. Lily could feel the heat rising on her neck from the way he spoke to her.

"Don't you have some desks to clean?" she asked.

"All finished." He put the scraper down beside her then leaned on the desk. His hand close to where she sat, _very_ close. She caught a scent of him, he smelled _good_. Like cologne but not too much, and something else mixed with it. 

"We should go." Lily felt her throat tighten around her words. Sirius put his other hand down on the desk, trapping her between his arms. Lily noticed for the first time his shirt sleeves were rolled up. She looked at his forearms and felt a twinge in her belly, who knew forearms could be attractive? 

Sirius leaned in closer, his face inches from Lily's. "There's no need to hurry." He brought his mouth closer, Lily raised her chin and brought their lips together. 

Sirius kissed her slowly, his mouth softly kissing her lower lip. She opened her mouth kissing him back. His tongue slightly touched her lower lip, she opened her mouth more. Almost as if he were being tentative he slowly made progress easing his tongue into her mouth. By time it was fully there Lily groaned, the waiting for that had built more anticipation than she thought possible. 

He brought his hand to her face, cupping her jaw, then traced his fingers down her neck. His fingers tips were warm and soft. As he continued kissing her, he stroked his thumb against her collarbone. Lily felt herself shiver. He was being soft and slow with her, Jesus this was wholly unexpected from him of all people. 

They kissed harder, he leaned further into Lily. His thumb left her collarbone, he brushed his knuckles down her chest to the opening of her shirt. Sirius easily flicked open her top button, and slid his hand under her shirt caressing the top of her breast. Lily could feel a slight callus on the pad of his hand, she wondered if it was because he gripped his wand too tight. That would be very un-Sirius though. He slid his hand lower, Lily stopped wondering about the stupid callus. She arched her chest into his touch. 

Sirius pushed his mouth harder to hers, she began to lean back, he pushed further. She lay back on the desk to better situate them. They kissed with more intent, one hand tangled in her hair and the other slowly undoing the buttons to her shirt. Touching her skin softly after he button, or running his thumb across her breast. 

He pulled his mouth from hers, brushing his wet lips to her jaw and ear. Lily moaned at the loss of their tongues tangling, Sirius chuckled softly against her neck. She hated it being obvious that she wanted him. 

Untangling his hand from her hair he brought both hands to her shoulders. He slowly slid them down her, over her breast down her stomach. He touched her with firmness and intent that made Lily ache between her legs. 

He circled his hands at her waist, bringing them to her lower back. He pulled her up arching her into him as he dropped his head to her chest. Through her pink and lace bra he flicked his tongue at her peaked nipple. He then switched to her other breast and did the same. 

Sirius slid one hand up her back, undoing her bra as easily as he had done to a button of her shirt. Lily was slightly shocked, that was supposed to be hard or something. This was _Black_ though, she knew this was far from his first time if even an eighth of the talk about him were true. 

Neither of them took the time to remove her shirt or bra, Sirius pulled her breasts free from her loosened garment. He played slowly with her nipples, rubbing them with his fingers and flicking his tongue across them. 

"God, your tits, Evans," Sirius mumbled as he touched and sucked on them. She almost chided him for calling her 'Evans' but the way he said it made her feel incredibly hot between her legs. 

Sirius brushed his hand to the waist of her skirt, he slid it to her hip, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. Lily lifted her hips encouraging him to take off her clothes. 

His hand slid across the outside of her knickers. "You're so fucking wet. You want me to fuck you, yeah?"

Lily's entire body shook from want she pushed her pelvis into his hand that was the best answer she could give. Her voice would only betray that if he didn't fuck her, there was no doubt she would die. 

Surprising her he didn't slip his hand down her knickers from the waist but pushed them away from the side. Two fingers slid across her clit and Lily gasped. Sirius pulled his hand away and Lily was sure she had never ached so badly. 

He stood from the desk, and walked to the other side. Sirius pulled Lily up so she was seated facing him. He began kissing her again. Lily dug her fingers into his neck holding him tight while his hands slid over her hips removing her knickers. 

Sirius pulled away, sitting down in the teacher's chair. He circled his hands behind Lily, gripping her arse, he pulled her forward to the edge of the desk. He slid his hand back to her front, across the outside of her thighs, bringing them to a rest on her knees. His skin looked dark against her fair shade. He began to push her legs apart, sliding his hand up her inner thighs. Further and further apart her legs spread. He leaned forward swiping his hot tongue across her waist. Sirius looked up giving her a devilish smile. 

"Anyone ever lick you out?" he said, with his most arrogant manner. Lily couldn't reply. He smirked leaning forward. 

A completely unintelligible sound came from Lily's throat the moment Sirius's tongue slid across her. She thought she might have blacked out for a moment, but he did it again. Lily scrambled to find somewhere to put her feet. She ended up resting them on the arms of the chair Sirius sat in. He groaned pushing himself further on her. 

"Oh God," Lily gasped her head dropping back. His tongue, didn't feel as hot against her now, her own heat equaled it, it felt prefect. Sirius's tongue slowly stroked against her clit, then lower and against her clit again. Each movement of his mouth and tongue was patient. Touching her in places she didn't know could need to be sucked on and licked. 

She felt herself aching for more, she pushed against him harder. Lacing her fingers through his thick hair. Lily's hips began to thrust, she ached-no burned to come. She did want him to stop but she was going to come apart if she didn't come. 

Sirius pulled his head away. "Not yet, sweetheart." Sirius stood kicking off his trousers and pants. His cock large and hard. Lily's eyes were drawn to it. Sirius caught her gaze. 

"Want to suck me off?" he asked. 

"Um-" Lily bit her lip. She wasn't sure what she wanted. A second ago she wanted to come, to be shagged _hard_. He began to laugh at her, he apparently found her confusion funny. 

Before Lily could tell him to 'fuck off', he angled his prick towards her. His smile still on his stupid cheeky lips as he gripped her arse, angling her hips so he could enter her. 

Sirius wasn't slow, he wasn't gentle, he entered her quick and hard. Lily almost came. She tried to hold tight to him but his shirt was still on. Lily impatiently pulled at the buttons on his shirt. Finally getting it open all the way she slid her hands under the shirt gripping his back. His chest was firm and warm against hers. She could feel her nipples rubbing against him with each thrust. 

Lily raised her legs to rest on his waist, she wanted him in her deeper. "Fuck me hard" she gasped out. 

Sirius picked her up and swung her around, planting her against the black board. He began to fuck her hard and fast. She encouraged him. "Fuck, God yes, fuck me hard. Make me scream."

"You're fucking dirty, Evans," Sirius said pushing her to the wall. 

"I want you to make me come." 

"Your so fucking wet, won't take long," he replied. He buried his face in her hair as she clung to his neck and back. Faster and harder, Lily felt herself tighten around his hard prick. His amazing fucking hard prick. 

"Come, Evans. You know you want, come," He growled in her ear.

"GOD YES!" Lily cried out, her back arching as she came, waives of pleasure rushing over and over her.

"Good girl," Sirius said his voice smug with pleasure. 

Lily felt the last remains of her orgasm and Sirius began to groan thrusting forcefully into her, "Your cunt is so fuck-ing—".

Lily felt like her entire body had melted, she held tight to Sirius. Thinking she couldn't be put down or she'd just collapse to the floor. Sirius turned around, setting her down on the desk. Lily collapsed breathless onto it. 

She was sweaty and still hot, taking deep breaths she tried to steady herself. She heard Sirius moving around and looked up to see what the hell he was doing. 

He had pulled on his pants and was now pulling on his trousers. He looked at her from under his thick lashes as he buttoned his shirt. 

"I think you ripped a couple of these off."

"What are you doing?" Lily asked confused. 

"Have to get back, I'm late. Want me to wait for you?" 

"That's it? We shag and you take off?" Lily felt dirty and _irate_ at the same time. The way he had kissed her, touched her, _fucked_ her. 

"Merlin, Lily don't be upset," Sirius said, giving her the most charming smile. "It's not like that." 

"Then what's it like?" she demanded hotly, she sat up beginning to do up her own clothes. 

"Well," Sirius shrugged. "Prewett got to Moony first so I had to get him back. I got to you first." 

"What the hell does that mean? Gideon isn't a-a- poof. No one is!" 

"Prewett's a lot of things, and he's both actually," Sirius said. 

"So you shagged me first?" 

"You're just pissed off because it wasn't just any old shag." 

"Is all of the boys dormitory seeing who can get to who first?" 

"No, not really. Look, James is no virgin and I know you are no virgin, the way you talk. Fucking dirty mouth you've got there. So why not give him a shot?" Sirius said as if the plan was as simple as that. 

"Potter?" Lily yelled, pulling on her skirt.

"Give him a chance, he does have a great arse. And you’re a nice bit of minge." Sirius looked at his watch. "Shit, I gotta go. Moony's going to make me suck his cock for a year if I'm late again. Not that I’d mind." 

Lily stood in the empty classroom, half dressed, amazed that she just had the best shag, her _first_ shag ever and angry she could apparently never have it again. 

No one ever believed her if she said with Sirius had been her first time. They were just as likely not to believe her about the others too. Not with Sirius and Remus buggering the hell out of one another, or Severus buggering God knows who. If she even tried to mention the time with James in the hospital wing they would laugh. As if he would forget something like that.


End file.
